Convenience
by cupcakeaddict100
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are getting married! Too bad they can't stand each other. Two-shot.


Gabriella Montez groaned in annoyance as she grabbed her ringing phone out of her purse. It was probably her mother calling...again.

"This is Gabriella."

"Gabriella, it's mommy." Cristina said.

"Hi mom." Gabriella greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great. I would be a lot better if you answered my calls before."

"Sorry. I have had a hectic day. I had to fire my assistant because she pissed off Rihanna and now she might not do the interview." Gabriella explained, grabbinf the keys to her penthouse.

"I'm sorry sweetie."

Gabriella pushed her front door open and stepped inside her penthouse. She closed the door behind her and dropped her keys on the table. "It's ok. I'll just meet up with Lola or something. I just need to drop something off at my apartment."

"Sounds like a great plan."

"Not to sound mean or anything you have called 5 times today. Is there something important going on?"

"I was just making sure you were still going to come over tomorrow."

"Yes. I will come to see you and daddy."

"Try not to be late this time." Cristina ordered.

"It is like a 30 minute drive from Manhattan to Saddle River. I won't be late."

"Are you sure? Because last time we had plans, you were late."

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"Just make sure you are here for dinner tomorrow night at 6."

"I'll be there at 5:30 just to be safe." Gabriella joked, sarcastically.

"Ok, smart-mouth. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you, too." Gabriella hung up. She set down the package she had in her hand and dialed her sister's number.

"Hello?"

"Lola it's me."

"Hey, sis. What's up?"

"Long day. You want to go out to eat?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure. I wasn't doing anything. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. I'll stop by your place and we can figure something out." Gabriella grabbed her bag again and made her way back into the hall.

"Are you in the mood for anything?"

Gabriella shrugged, walking out of her apartment again. "How about sushi?"

"Sushi sounds good."

"Great." Gabriella said, pressing the button on the elevator. "I'll be at your place in like 10 minutes." She stepped inside.

"Ok. Bye." Lola hung up.

Gabriella put her phone back in her purse. She looked up and saw a guy staring at her. He was tall, blonde, had blue eyes and great muscles. "Hi."

The guy turned to her and quickly looked away. Gabriella frowned.

"I have not seen you here." Gabriella extended her hand. "I'm Gabriella Montez."

"Troy."

"You look very familiar. Are you a fashion designer?"

Troy shook his head, "No."

"Photographer?"

"No."

"Fashion buyer? Personal stylist?"

"No and no."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Is that the only word you know."

"It's just the answer to all of your questions." Troy stated, simply. "Why do you assume my job has to do with the fashion industry?"

"Well like I said, you look familiar and I'm in the fashion industry. I'm editor-in-chief of a magazine." Gabriella explain. "Scarlett. Have you heard of it?"

Troy shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe."

"Well, what do you do?"

"I own a couple of restaurants and lounges in New Jersey."

"Ooh. I'm from Jersey. Small world." Gabriella said. "You dont look like the type of person who would do something like..." Gabriella was cut off by the elevator shaking. The lights started flickering. "What was that?"

Troy peeled Gabriella off of her. Somehow she managed to grab onto him during the chaos. "I think the elevator stopped."

"So we're stuck?" Troy nodded. "Fuck. Just my luck." Gabriella grabbed her phone and groaned. "I don't have any service."

Troy looked up. There was an air vent. "We might a way out."

"Really?"

Troy nodded, "Here. I'll lift you up and see if you can pry the vent open."

Gabriella looked at Troy as if he was crazy. "No fucking way."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not getting up there. One, these pumps are very expensive." She pointed to her red and black suede YSL pumps. "Two, I'm wearing white. I'm not getting this dirty. Dry cleaning is expensive."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Wow. Of the millions of people in Manhattan, I get stuck in an elevator with the queen of high maintenance."

"Why screw the vent up? Someone will get us, eventually. And what if I end up crawling too far and I fall down the elevator shaft and die."

"I have an important meeting, soon. I would actually like to be there instead of listening to these ridiculous scenarios."

"Can't you just reschedule?"

"No."

"So you're back to that word?"

"Shut up!" Troy snapped. "You should have been a talk show host because you obviously love hearing yourself."

"Well it works out because you don't like to talk. You've said the word 'no' like a million times. We balance each other out."

"I'm more of an action speaks louder than words type of guy."

Gabriella pulled her phone out. "I was supposed to meet my sister for dinner. I was actually looking forward to that because I am having a shitty day. This is just the icing on the cake. Getting stuck with you."

Troy scoffed, "You act like you're so amazing."

"I am, actually. I am fucking amazing."

"Calm down, snappy. You need a cigarette or something."

"I dont smoke. I drink. A lot."

"You're going to have a messed up liver."

Gabriella shrugged, "Don't judge."

"I'm not."

"You want to play 20 questions?" Gabriella asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Troy turned to her. "Are you being serious right now?" Gabriella nodded. "Do I look like I want to play 20 questions?"

"No, but come on. Let's play."

"You are really annoying me right now."

"Why are you such a Debbie Downer?"

"I'm sorry, Chatty Kathy, but I just met you, and I find you annoying as hell. I don't want to swap life stories with you."

Gabriella folded her arms across her chest, "Well then. I'm glad you don't like me because it is exhausting just to look at you."

"Well close your eyes."

"Gladly." Gabriella reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. She might as well listen to some music to block out her reality. She also pulled out her headphones.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to listen to some music and ignore you." Gabriella answered, putting the buds in her ear.

Troy closed his eyes. Finally some silence. That woman could talk for days. He was taken out of his thoughts by a really loud obnoxious sound. He looked over and saw Gabriella listening to music, swaying back and forth.

"Hey!" Troy yelled, grabbing Gabriella's attention.

Gabriella paused her music, "What?"

"Can you turn that down?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You tell me to stop talking, so I stop. Beggars can't be choosers, Troy. You can't control everything.

"Please?" Troy begged. He needed an aspirin because he felt like he was getting a migraine.

"Only because you asked nicely." Gabriella put her phone away.

"Thank goodness."

"You owe me."

"What? Money?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know. I'll figure it out, but trust that I won't forget."

"Oh joy."

Gabriella opened up her purse. She had to find something to eat, because she was starving. "Do you have any candy? Or mints?"

Troy reached into his pockets and pulled out a stick of gum. "This is all I have. You want it?"

Gabriella scrunched her face up, "Eating gum when I'm hungry makes me sick."

"Ok. Starve to death. I don't really care."

Gabriella put her head in her hands, "I should have left that stupid package in my car. I wouldn't be in this mess."

"I shouldn't visit my sister anymore." Troy banged on the door, hoping someone would hear him.

"Just give up." Gabriella said. "There's no use."

"You're pessimistic."

"We are going to get out eventually. Banging on that door will get you nowhere."

"I can't stay in here."

"You complain a lot."

Troy looked at her, "Put you're music back on. I liked you better when you weren't talking."

They heard the elevator beep and it started moving again. Gabriella smiled and stood up. "Thank God. I'll take the stairs the rest of the way down." She stepped out of the elevator. She turned back to Troy. "I'm glad we met. It was really nice talking to you."

Troy chuckled and also came out of the elevator, "I love the sarcasm."

"Thank you. It's free."

xx

Gabriella wanted to die. No, that was too drastic. But if there had ever been a time to switch lives with someone, it would be now.

Her car broke down. By some magical force, it just stopped in the middle of the street. She got her car taken care of every 6 months. She had a full tank of gas, so that wasn't a problem. Her oil had been changed. What the problem was? Gabriella had no idea.

"My life is just horrible." Gabriella exaggerated. "My Friday night was horrible and my Saturday evening was even suckier."

Gabriella had just left her parents house. It was her brother's birthday, so they went out to dinner. Too bad the service was horrible and the food was even worse. Now this. She hadn't even made it out of Saddle River yet, and her car breaks down.

Gabriella grabbed her purse and got her keys out of the ignition. She looked up and saw a resturaunt. Someone could help her.

She pushed the door to the resturaut open and stepped inside. It was empty.

Gabriella was about to turn around when she heard voices. Guy voices.

Great. Gabriella thought. She spotted a back room located behind the bar. She unbuttoned the top button on her blouse and put on her best pout. Time to bribe.

Just as she was about to open the door she heard talking.

"You don't have business over here. This is my area."

"I can come here. You don't own the city."

"I do. And don't you dare think of going near my family again, or there will be consequences."

"Is that a threat, Mr. Bolton?"

"I don't do threats. I make promises, Mr. Hartbrooke. I will kill you."

Gabriella burst through the door, unable to eavesdrop any longer, "Excuse me. I need help. My car broke down."

A tall guy standing behind a desk looked at Gabriella, "Who the hell are you?"

"I need help." Gabriella repeated. "My car broke down."

"Gabriella."

Gabriella, who had reached into her wallet to find her insurance card, looked up. "Troy? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I own this place." Troy said "Why are you in my office?"

Gabriella glared at Troy. She was sick of explaining this to a bunch of deaf, short term memory men. She focused in on the silver object on the desk. "Is that a gun."

Troy ignored Gabriella and turned to the other guys in the room. "This conversation is over. Jonathan please escort Mr. Hartbrooke out."

Gabriella watched as three men walked out of the office. She turned to Troy. "Can I use the phone?"

"How long were you standing out there?" Troy asked, standing up.

Gabriella shrugged, "A couple of minutes."

"What did you hear?"

"A whole bunch of yelling and threatening." Gabriella answered. "Why?"

"Anthony, get her out of here." Troy said, turning to the guy that was standing behind him.

Gabriella put her hand up to stop Anthony from moving any closer. "No. Can I use the phone, please, so I can call Triple A?"

"My friend, Anthony will take you where ever you feel like going. He will call someone to get you."

"I'm not going anywhere with him." Gabriella snapped.

"Don't fight with me. I'm trying to help you."

"All I need is your phone."

"Anthony will take you where you need to go and call your insurance company."

Gabriella huffed, "Why are you throwing me out? I don't trust you with my BMW."

"I was having a meeting and you just interrupted, saying you needed help. I am offering it to you."

"I'm not going to get in a car with a stranger." Gabriella argued. She turned to Anthony, "No offense."

Anthony shrugged, "It's understandable."

"Look, Gabriella, staying here isn't the best idea." Troy said.

Gabriella glared at Troy. This conversation obviously wasn't going anywhere. "Fine." She turned to Anthony. "You're taking me home. And before you even think about considering anything, I want you to know that I have pepper spray, a box cutter, and a taser in my purse."

Anthony nodded, "Yes ma'am." He gestured to the door. He and Gabriella walked out.

Troy sat back down in his chair. He felt another headache coming on.

"You alright?" Troy's friend and business partner, Chad Danforth asked.

"Remember when I told you I got trapped in an elevator yesterday?" Chad nodded. "I was stuck with her."

"Ooh."

"And as you can see, she likes to talk and argue, a lot."

"Just like you." Chad pointed out.

"Pardon?"

"She's stubborn, you're stubborn, you're defensive, so is she. She has a temper. She seems like your female equal."

Troy let out an amused snort, "No way."

xx

"Troy, we have a problem." Chad said.

"What's wrong?"

"The club was broken into."

Troy turned around, "What?"

"Yeah. The windows were smashed, there is red paint on everything, a couple hundred dollars worth of alcohol was stolen." Chad explained. "I'm about to go down there."

"Any ideas?"

Chad shrugged, "Not at all."

There was a knock at the door. "Its open." Troy turned back around. "I'll go with you."

"You won't be going anywhere." The two men turned around and saw two officers standing in the doorway.

Troy groaned. Police were not his favorite people. "Robert Stewart. Nelson Valentine. Are you here to talk about the break in at my resturaunt?"

Robert shook his head and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Troy Bolton, you are under arrest for the murder of George Hartbrooke."

"What?"

Robert slapped the handcuffs onto Troy's wrists.

"I'm coming with you." Chad announced, grabbing his phone. "I'll call Taylor."

"Ok."

xx

"You know, you should just move in here because we are always here." Taylor said, walking into Troy's interrogation room.

"Hello, Ms. McKessie." Robert greeted, making his pressence known.

"Detective Stewart." Taylor greeted. "Why are you harassing my client...again?"

"Murder. George Hartbrooke was shot in the chest twice last night." Robert explained.

Taylor turned to Robert, "Any evidence? Fingerprints, hair, witnesses?"

"No, but Mr. Bolton here had a ton of motivation."

Taylor chuckled, "Thats all? A lot of people on the east had motivation. George Hartbrooke was a hated mobster. Don't just single my client out because you don't like him."

Robert was about to say something when his partner walked into the room. "Robert, come here."

Robert sighed, "Hold on." He walked out of the room.

Taylor sat down and turned to Troy, "This is not good."

"I didn't kill him." Troy insisted.

"Look, everyone knows that you and Chad are into...organized crime." Taylor pointed out. "They also know that you and George were enemies. Of course, you are the first person they turn to."

"But I didn't do anything. The last time I saw him, was at my resturaunt."

"George's bodygaurds will probably say otherwise. What went down at that meeting?"

Troy paled, "Oh no."

"What?"

"I threatened him." Troy replied.

"I love being your lawyer, but you make it really hard to prove your innocence."

"It should be easy because I'm innocent."

"Ok, who all was there when you threatened George?"

"Chad, Anthony, Christopher, Rick, George, Harold, Sean, and myself."

"Anyone else?"

Troy was about to nod when he remembered something. Gabriela. "Oh God."

"What's wrong?"

"Someone else was there."

"Name?"

"Gabriella."

"Gabriella who?"

Troy shrugged, "I don't know. She told me her last name but I forgot. She lives on the Upper East Side and she runs a magazine."

"Are you talking about Gabriella Montez?"

Troy clapsed his hands together, "Yes! That's it."

"Gabriella Montez? Editor-in-cheif of Scarlett was in your resturaunt while you were in the middle if "business"?"

Troy nodded, "Yes. She said her car broke down. She was right outside the door."

"What did you do?"

"I told George to leave and after a lot of arguing with Gabriella, I had Anthony take her home."

"She heard you threaten George."

"Yes."

"She's a public figure. George's men will eventually tell the police."

"If the news hears this, it'll make things worse."

"Well I have a suggestion. I don't think it will work though."

"What? I'll do anything?"

"We can keep her quiet, if she was your spouse."

Troy frowned, "Anything but that."

"You said you want to keep her quiet."

"Yeah, but I am not marrying a complete stranger."

"Its the only thing you can do."

"Why can't we lock her away in a bunker somewhere?"

"Thats illegal!"

"Who says the police will look for her?"

"I'm almost positive that they will."

Troy slammed his head down on the table. "Taylor, I am not doing this."

Taylor shrugged, "If the police ask her if she heard you threaten George, you are going to jail."

Robert walked back into the room and sighed, "You're free to go."

"Why?"

"When you were arrested, we didn't mirandize you." Robert explained. "We can't question you."

Troy chuckled to himself. He wanted to laugh, but decided against it. He didn't need any more trouble.

"I hope you are done harrassing my client, detective. Have a nice night." Taylor said, as she and Troy walked out of the room.

"Glad that is over with."

"You aren't off the hook, yet. The only reason you're out is because of a mistake. You need to think of something."

"I pay you a lot of money to do the thinking."

"You don't like my suggestion."

"Even if I did, Gabriella and I do not like each other. She is one of the most annoying people on earth."

Taylor rolled her eyes and stepped out of the police department. "Quit exaggerating, Troy. Her making a statement could send you to prison. Do you want to go to prison?"

"No."

"I don't want you to go either. It'll mess up my perfect record of never losing a case."

Troy frowned. He knew he wasn't going to win this. "Fine. I'll see if I can talk to her. But I won't promise anything."

Taylor smiled, "Yay. I'll go with you."

"I don't need you to come with me." Troy assured. "I can handle it myself."

Taylor shook her head, "No you can't. I am trained in convincing people that I am right. You need me."

"I don't need you."

"Yes you do. Now let's go."

"Go where?"

"Manhattan. We have to go see Gabriella."

"Right now?" Troy asked, shocked.

Taylor nodded as she checked her watch. "It's only noon. We can go to her office." She started walking towards her car.

"Why do we have to go today? I just got out of jail."

"Stop being stubborn. Now quit whining and let's go. I don't like traffic."

"You're so..."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Let's go sell my soul."

xx

"Ellie, do you have that portfolio ready?" Gabriella asked, pulling her cell phone away from her ear.

Ellie nodded, "Yes, Ms. Montez. And Kate is in the wardrobe vault picking out Beyonce's outfit."

"Form-fitting and flattering, right?"

"Yes."

"I've never understood maternity wear. She's pregnant, not dying. People can be pretty and pregnant."

"I completely agree."

Gabriella smiled, "I knew I liked you Ellie."

"Thank you. And you have some visitors." Ellie pushed the door open and Taylor and Troy walked into the office.

Gabriella raised the phone back to her ear, "Annie, I'll have to call you back." She hung up. "Ellie you can go." Ellie walks out of the office, shutting the door behind her.

Taylor gasped, "Oh my goodness." She picked up Gabriella's leather cheetah print Dolce&Gabbana purse. "This is gorgeous."

"Thank you. I bought a few weeks ago."

Taylor turned to Troy, "I want this bag. You need to buy me this bag."

"I pay you enough to buy the bag yourself."

"I don't care. I want this."

"May I ask why you're here, Miss..."

"McKessie." Taylor finished. She extended her hand, "Taylor McKessie."

Gabriella took Taylor's hand in hers. "Gabriella Montez."

"I'm a lawyer. You know my client, Mr. Bolton. I was told that you two met a few days ago."

Gabriella nodded, "Yes. Now what can I help you two with?"

Troy sat down, "The other day when you walked into my resturaunt, you overheard a conversation, right?"

Gabriella nodded, flipping through her planner. "Yes."

"What exactly did you hear, Ms. Montez?"

"I heard Troy say and I quote, "I do. And don't you dare think of going near my family again, or there will be consequences."."

Taylor shook her head, "Yes. We have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"The man. Troy threatened, George Hartbrooke was murdered. And the police think Troy did it."

Gabriella's eyes widened, "What?"

"But I didn't kill him." Troy said, quickly.

Gabriella stayed silent. A murderer was in her office. She now knew why Troy looked so familiar to her. "Oh my God. You're Troy Bolton. You're a mobster." Her voice dropped to a low whisper at the last word.

"Look, the police are soon going to need a testimony from you. And if you tell them, that you heard me threaten George, I will go to prison for murder."

"Well I can't lie to the police."

"And you won't have to." Taylor assured. "You just have to do one thing."

"Ok."

Troy cleared his throat, "We have to get married."

Gabriella's face twisted up into a smile. She wanted to laugh. This was ridiculous. But she saw the look on Troy's face. He wasn't smiling or laughing. She visibly paled, "No! Fuck no! I'm not marrying you."

"Look cupcake, I don't want to marry you either. But it might save my ass."

"No. If you're innocent, then you don't need me."

"The police have been trying to lock me away for about 8 years. It's not that simple."

"I can't marry you. It's way too dangerous."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm in the spotlight. As are you. I become your wife, I become a target and so does my family."

"She's right." Taylor agreed.

"And this is might not work."

"But it might. And I'm not willing to risk this."

"Troy, I'm not doing this."

"Please."

"No. I don't even like you."

"You aren't my favorite person either, but like you said, beggars can't be choosers."

"Look, if you want me to lie, I'll lie. I'll say I was never in Jersey."

Troy shook his head, "Not good enough. There are other witnesses."

Gabriella rang her hands. She did not like where this was going. "I don't want to be married."

"As soon as this is over, we will get divorced, or annulled."

"This still doesn't seem like a good idea." Gabriella said, skeptically.

"Do you want me to beg? Because I will."

Gabriella scoffed in disgust, "No."

"Well what do..."

"Ok, I'll do it." Gabriella cut in.

"I mean I have money if you want that." Troy continued, not listening to Gabriella.

"Troy!" Taylor yelled, grabbing his attention. "Gabriella said yes."

"Really?"

Gabriella nodded, "I guess I can…marry you. But you owe me."

"Anything."

"You're buying me a ring."

"A real engagement ring?" Troy asked. "For a fake marriage."

"No. A cocktail ring." Gabriella corrected. "I feel like I should get some form of jewelry."

Troy sighed in defeat, "Ok."

"And you're going to buy your friend, Taylor that bag. It cost $3000."

Taylor smiled, "Great." She stood up. "Shall I draft up sone type of contract?"

"Yes." They both said in unison.  
>"Ok. It was nice meeting you, Gabriella."<p>

"You two, Taylor."

As Taylor left, Troy turned to Gabriella. "Thank you! I could kiss you right now."

"Please, don't." Gabriella ordered. "Now you canjust call me or whatever, when you want to do this wedding thing."

"Great."

"Should we like, hug, or something?" Gabriella asked.

"Ok." Troy reached out to hug Gabriella. She did the same thing, but ended up recoiling.

"I can't do it. I'm sorry"

"Me either. Hand shake?"

"Hand shake." Gabriella agreed. She held out her hand, which Troy took in his.

"I guess we're engaged, now."

"Yeah." Gabriella forced a smile.

"Bye." Troy said, as he was walking out.

Once he was gone, Gabriella grabbed her phone. "Ellie, get me a bottle of wine. No, scratch that. A bottle of whiskey. It's going to be a long night."


End file.
